novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylazoic Era
The Dylazoic Era is the future Phanerozoic geological era, following the Cenozoic Era and, extending from 1 million years after Holocene extinction to 195 million years after Holocene extinction. The Dylazoic Era is also known as the Age of Dylanusids (hence its name), because the extinction of many groups allowed dylanuses to greatly diversify so that large dylanusids dominated it. The continents also moved until it was a large single landmass known as Pangea II Early in the Dylazoic, following the H-D (Holocene-Dylazoic) extinction event, most of the fauna was relatively small, and included small mammals, birds, reptiles, and amphibians, other than dylanuses which survived the extinction. From a geological perspective, it did not take long for dylanusids to greatly diversify in the absence of the large mammals that had dominated during the Cenozoic (including the Holocene). Dylanusids came to occupy almost every available niche (both marine and terrestrial), and some also grew very large, attaining sizes not seen in most of Cenozoic mammals, due to developing airsacs (much like that of birds) and hollow bones (also like a bird's). Climate-wise, the Earth had begun a soaking and warming trend, and partially offset by the Molocene Period and Gigacene Period Thermal Maximum. The continents also began looking roughly similar to the Pliocene continents at this time and moved closer to each other. Timelines Mya - Million years after Holocene *Molocene Period (1 myh - 47 myh) *Gigacene Period (47 myh - 112 myh) *Turrocene Period (112 myh - 195 myh) Fauna (examples) *Flying Dylanus - The dominant flying creatures of the skys, descended from dylanuses that took to the air like the mesozoic pterosaurs did, they ruled for 171 million years before the end of the Age of Dylanusids, and still, they continued to rule the skies even after the Dylazoic Era ended, many replacing birds, which finally became extinct at the end of the Dylazoic Era. *Marine Dylanus - The new rulers of the seas after the extinction of pinnipeds, manatees, and cetaceans, they are descended from dylanuses that returned to the seas. They come in many shapes and sizes depending on a species, from small and sleek fish-eaters replacing dolphins, to bulky seaweed-eaters that replaced manatees, to large muscular predators replacing large predatory whales. *American Common Dylanus - The living fossil dylanusid that has been alive for even hundreds of millions of years after they first evolved around 1 million years ago in the Pleistocene. For hundreds of millions of years, American common dylanuses has remained almost entirely unchanged, like what happened with coelacanths, horseshoe crabs, and other living fossils that are also still alive in Dylazoic Era and after the Dylazoic Era. *Dinonus - The most famous group of dylanusids in the Dylazoic Era, they filled the role left behind by many of the Cenozoic land mammals that are long-extinct. They come in many shapes and sizes depending on a species, ranging from small bipedal Florida Running Dylanus-like herbivores with Iguanodon-like thumb spikes as opposed to opposable thumbs, to medium-sized quadrupedal omnivores/herbivores, to large bipedal carnivores with strong jaws, to gigantic sauropod-like short-tailed browsing herbivores. Many species are four-legged instead of bipedal mainly because of their gigantic sizes (mostly for herbivores) or they have became grazers (so they had to develop a stronger digestive system, making them loose their bipedal locomotion), or even both. Extinction The meteor struck off the coast of what was once western United States, creating a super-bright light that blinded many nearby species, as well as causing superheated air to burn many nearby species alive, killing them, the ones lucky enough were sheltered from the heat, but the massive earth tremor knocked over even the largest dylanusids in Earth's history, and the massive winds ripped through their flesh and send them flying, killing them. Elsewhere on Earth, meteor fragments fell from the sky as fireballs knocking out many airborn species and tearing and ripping through wings on some such as birds, which finally became extinct during this event. The massive forest fires engulfed almost every forests on Earth at the time, killing many plant life off. The heat and sandstorms intensified in deserts and mesas, overheating and suffocating many species that weren't sheltered. The acid rains showered and killed off many other plant life, making many herbivores starve to death. The massive tsunamis caused by the impacted of the meteor hitting the ocean washed up every shorelines and drowned many animals unlucky enough to be in the tsunami's way. In the oceans, oxygen levels dropped, killing most ocean life other than coral, crustaceans, small fish and sharks, crocodilians, and sea turles. The volcanic eruptions were caused by the meteorite impact that caused lava flows reach the surface, creating deadly clouds of gas that killed most large animals. The large carnivores that did find prey were so weak from lack of food died from injuries and such. The Age of Dylanuses is now over. However, after that, life returned in just 2 years after the extinction. Species like small mammals, American common dylanuses, flying dylanuses, lizards, snakes, crocodilians, turtles, amphibians, fish, invertebrates, and plants that made it through all made a comeback and started the new Era known as the Age of Crocodiles, where crocodilians now diversified and rule Earth. Category:Dylanusids Category:TIimelines Category:Evolution Category:Speculative Evolution Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Timeline